The present invention relates to a service integrated, time multiplex digital system provided with devices for transmitting narrowband and broadband signals via a light conductor path.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 324,662, filed by Hans-Jurgen Schmack et at. on Nov. 24th, 1981, and claiming priority of German Application Ser. No. 30 44 605.0 of Nov. 27th, 1980, discloses a service integrated digital system operating in time multiplex and equipped with devices for the transmission of narrowband and braodband signals between a subscriber terminal and a central exchange terminal in which, at the transmitting end, the narrowband and broadband signals, respectively, are combined by multiplexers, and are transmitted over a lightwave conductor system and, at the receiving end, the narrowband signals and the broadband signals are recovered by demultiplxers. In this system, operating power for the subscriber terminal is not supplied from the central exchange, yet the system has a high availability and is designed as inexpensively as possible while operating in an energy saving manner.